1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a controlling method on an electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to an enablement method on an electronic apparatus for power-saving.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve better durability and generate less heat, the electronic device must be operated at a lower power. Power consumption is now a critical issue whiling designing an electronic device. However, the designers may face a conflict when they are trying to lower the power consumption and maintain the high processing speed/performance on the electronic device at the same time.
For example, in a traditional design of a shifter circuit, the shifter circuit receives a free-running clock signal, which keeps running all time no matter the shifter circuit is activated or suspended. The free-running clock signal alternates between low/high levels periodically, and charges/discharges the capacitance within the shifter circuit even when the shifter circuit is not working. In this case, the free-running clock signal will cause unnecessary power waste on the shifter circuit. In order to reduce the power consumption, the free-running clock signal can no longer be used in the shifter circuit which is power hungry.
Therefore, it is important to establish an enablement manner, such that the electronic apparatus may be operated at high performance with low power consumption at the same time.